sonic la nueva generacion:
by marth1580
Summary: "En un futuro post-apocaliptico, muchos años despues de la muerte de los heroes Sonic y Scourge, tres poderosos clanes pelean a muerte por la supremacía del devastado planeta."
1. Chapter 1

sonic la nueva generacion:  
prologo: todo ocurre, 100 a os en el futuro, el mundo esta devastado, sonic, scourge y el resto de los personajes, quedaron como heroes, en su epoco, todo transcurre en la vida de 12 hermanos, divididos, en 3 clanes, cada uno, con un mismo proposito, destruirse entre si y dominar el futuro, pues a estos hjermanos, en un laboratorio, cuando eran muy peque os, les fue borrada su memoria y eso provoco un inmenso odio entre ellos, a tal punto, de que ellos se quieren matar y los grupos son los rouga o los neutros, es decir solo trabajan para ellos mismos, no trabajan, ni para el bien, ni para el darkness o buenos, buscan hacer el bien y trabajan, para mejorar el destino, que los acongoja y quieren un futuro mejor para el mundo. Y los fenix o malos ellos, odian todo y quieren dominar al mundo y mostrar caos y destruccion en este.

capitulo 1: nueva era.

Nada hacia presagiar que el futuro seria de esta manera, todo lo que teniamos, todo lo que era, ya no existe y la unica forma de arreglarlo, es con la ayuda de las esmeraldas del caos y la esmeralda madre, dijeron los de darkness, mientras los de fenix, mostraban su poderio frente a esto diciendo: este mundo caera y ardera bajo las llamas del infierno y nosotros mandaremos, no dejaremos que este mundo exista, nosotros, mostraremos, nuestro mundo y nuestra forma de mandar. y los de rouga dijeron: nuestro destino depende de nuestras propias deciciones y nadie, nos dira, que hacer, ahora nos estructuraremos para nuestro proximo ataque ya que es mejor esperar el momento adecuado, para atacar.

En ese momento, una luz brillante, inunda las calles, era tan brillante, que sego a todos, los que estaban alli, eso indicaba, que era el momento, de actuar, pues esa luz indica, el camino, hacia la verdadera libertad, en eso, se inicia una guerra, de nunca acabar, mientras, xenoma, key, sabel y may se dirgian hacia esa direcci n, swear, fardon, leona y goul, estaban en una invesitgaci n y el resto estaba en los cuarteles generales, de los grupos, organizando todo, para la reunion especial, que se realiza todos los a os, en dichos cuarteles, y esa reunion se llama la reunion, de la esmeralda, pues, alli, se planean los movimientos, que se haran du8rante ese a o y se plantean los propositos, de los grupos, esperen, el proximo capitulo, ya que alli, los personajes, hablaran, esto es solo un inicio, de la historia, esperen mas aventuras, de sonic, la nueva era. 


	2. Capitulo 2: La Reunion de la esmeralda

En el capitulo anterior, dimos inicio a esta historia, donde los grupos estaban en sus respectivas bases para poner en marcha la reunion de la esmeralda. Hoy veremos como se forma la estragegia.

El ambiente esta tenso.

(En la base de los Rouga).

Keyblade The Hedgehog:Bien muchachos, ya tenemos dos de las 6 piezas de la piedra del destino ahora tenemos que movernos hacia la isla de Los Antiguos donde alli, hay piezas importantes, para nuestra investigacion.

Rose:Tienes razon Key, pero no seria mas factible esperar los movimientos de Fenix y Darkness a ver si eso nos favorece o nos retrasa la investigacion?.

Ryok The Echidna:Si, pero si no nos movemos Rose, ellos tomaran ventaja y se adelantaran y no podremos hacer nada, asi que es el momento de moverse y actuar !ahora ya

Swear The Fox:Concuerdo con Rose es mejor esperar a ver que hacen los Fenix y Darkness para asi tomar ventaja, recuerden, que somos muy meticulosos y sigilosos e inteligentes, pues siempre esperamos a ver que hacen los demas, para asi avanzar de a poco pero seguro, en lo que hacemos, pues es nuestro trabajo, pensar y despues actuar.

(En la base Darkness)

Roger The Echidna:Bien muchachos, que es lo que tenemos?, digo, para planear nuestro proximo movimiento y que hemos logrado investigar hasta ahora pues tenemos que organizarnos y cambiar el mundo, en el cual vivimos pues Rouga y Fenix nos llevan una gran ventaja en cuanto a terreno recorrido y conseguido piezas de la esmeralda madre y nosotros solo tenemos 2 esmeraldas del caos, Fenix tiene 2 y 60 piezas de la esmeralda madre y 3 esmeraldas del caos y los Rouga tiene 2 esmeraldas del caos y 80 piezas de la esmeralda madre y nosotros tenemos 40 piezas de la esmeralda madre de las 1000 que hay que reunir para formar completamente a la esmeralda maestra o madre. Ya que es nuetra escencia vital.

(En la base Fenix)

Fardon The Chameleon:Si, poco a poco estamos acabando con este mundo y esta sumiendose a un caos y oscuridad total, ahora tenemos que atacar la ciudad de Green Forest ubicada en la Isla De Los Dinosaurios pues en esa ciudad estan las ruinas m s antiguas de mobius y moebius y si llegan a ser alteradas o destruidas !el mundo sera nuestro (risa)

Leona The Kat:Si, pero no estaran esperandonos los de Rouga y Darkness para impedir que lleguemoS alli?.

Sabel The Hedgehog:En ese caso, yo me encargare, ellos me deben una y ahora sera el momento de que paguen, por todas las cicatrices que me hicieron en la guerra de los templos.

Goul The Echidna:Bien, entonces yo me encargare de conseguir la otra esmeralda del caos, de ese lugar y asi poder quitarle la escencia de la vida de ese sector y eliminarla por completo asi sera otra victoria para mi.

Resumen:  
Pudimos ver como se preparn los equipos para el proximo movimiento, logramos ver, algunas caracteristicas o formas de pensar de algunos de ellos, esperenos hasta el proximo capitulo donde podremos ver la primera batalla de los grupos en la Isla de los dinosaurios.

Pd final: en esta serie las esmeraldas del caos son 32 en esta serie.


End file.
